Onen i Estel Edain
by oo Countess D oo
Summary: Legolas und Aragorn sind schon seit vielen Jahren zusammen. Doch hat ihre Liebe eine Chance, wenn Aragorn den Thron Gondors besteigt? Erste Story der Estel-Reihe!  Achtung - Slash und mpreg! Aragorn/Legolas


**Warnungen:** Diese Story enthält Slash (Aragorn/Legolas) und mpreg (male pregnancy). Wenn ihr eins von beiden oder gar beides nicht mögt, spart euch das Lesen und mir die Beschimpfungen (; Ich brauche auch keine Nachhilfe in Biologie, ich weiß, dass Männer im wahren Leben nicht schwanger werden können (-;

„Onen i-Estel Edain" ist die erste von mehreren Stories, die ich die Estel-Reihe nenne, nach Abschluss der voraussichtlich sechs Kapitel wird es noch ein Prequel und mindestens ein Sequel geben, außerdem sind noch einige One-Shots geplant, die ebenfalls vor oder nach dieser Story spielen (;

Das erste Kapitel ist etwas kürzer als die anderen voraussichtlich sein werden. Das zweite wird jedenfalls deutlich länger und es wird auch weniger nachgedacht und mehr gehandelt (-;

Viel Spaß beim Lesen - über Reviews freue ich mich natürlich immer!

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts und ich mache kein Geld damit.

**~ 1 ~**

„_Ich wünschte …" Der junge Mensch brach ab, aber diese beiden Worte hatten gereicht, um seinen Gefährten hellhörig werden zu lassen. _

„_Was?" Fragend hob Legolas den Kopf, der bisher an der Schulter des Menschen geruht hatte, und sah ihm ins Gesicht. Als er keine Antwort erhielt, bohrte er weiter. „Sag schon, Estel." _

_Estel … Für Legolas würde er immer Estel sein, auch wenn man ihn jetzt hauptsächlich unter den Namen Streicher kannte, oder Thorongil, wenn es nach Thengel von Rohan ging. Später würde er seinen wahren Namen annehmen – Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, und unter diesem Namen würde er wohl auch den Platz einnehmen, der ihm zustand, auch wenn es bis dahin noch ein sehr langer Weg sein würde, noch Jahre vergehen würden … und doch nur ein Wimpernschlag im unsterblichen Leben eines Elben. _

_Doch welche Namen er auch immer trug und noch tragen würde, Legolas wusste, dass Estel auch ihm immer am liebsten sein würde, denn unter diesem Namen hatte er die schönsten Jahre seiner Kindheit in Bruchtal verbracht, wo Lord Elrond selbst ihn aufgezogen hatte wie seinen eigenen Sohn. _

_Diese unbeschwerten Jahre waren unwiderruflich vergangen, nur noch selten kamen sie nach Bruchtal und ebenso selten in seine Heimat, Düsterwald._

_Stattdessen schlossen sie sich immer wieder den Waldläufern an oder zogen zu zweit durch Mittelerde. Insgeheim genoss er diese Zeit am meisten, wenn es nur sie beide gab und alles andere nicht zählte. Das lag natürlich auch daran, dass er unter den Waldläufern als Elb immer ein wenig im Abseits gestanden hatte, man war aus einem gewissen Misstrauen heraus einfach instinktiv ein wenig auf Distanz gegangen. Vielleicht war der eigentliche Grund aber auch nur, dass er wusste, dass diese Zeit viel zu schnell vorüber sein würde. Er würde Aragorn verlieren, unweigerlich. Sobald dieser seinen rechtmäßigen Platz einnehmen und König von Gondor sein würde, würde ihre gemeinsame Zeit ein Ende finden, denn als König brauchte er eine Königin an seiner Seite. Und Legolas wusste, was er dann zu tun haben würde._

_Auch wenn ihm schon der Gedanke daran unendlich schwer fiel._

_Endlich ging Aragorn auf seine Frage ein und sprach mit leiser Stimme weiter, so leise, dass sie für einen Menschen kaum zu verstehen gewesen wäre, der Elbenprinz jedoch hatte damit keine Probleme, auch wenn ihm nicht gefiel, was er hörte. „Manchmal wünschte ich, wir könnten das alles hinter uns lassen, einfach verschwinden. Kaum jemand weiß, wer ich wirklich bin. Wir könnten zusammen sein."_

_Stille senkte sich über das kleine, vielleicht etwas schäbige Zimmer irgendeines Gasthauses unweit von Edoras, der Hauptstadt Rohans, wobei Legolas den Namen des Gasthauses nicht einmal wusste. Auch von draußen drang kein Geräusch zu ihnen hinein, es war fast als wäre die Welt um sie herum nicht mehr existent und für einen Moment der Schwäche dachte Legolas doch tatsächlich, dass es gar nicht so schlimm wäre, diesen Weg einzuschlagen. Was interessierte ihn die restliche Welt, wenn er hier in den Armen seines Geliebten liegen konnte?_

_Mit seinen Worten hatte der Mensch einen Gedanken ausgesprochen, dem auch Legolas schon oft nachgehangen hatte, ein Traum, der nicht sein durfte und er wollte nicht, dass Aragorn wusste, wie verlockend seine Worte in Legolas' Ohren klangen. _

„_Hör auf damit", erwiderte er strenger und kühler als es seine Absicht gewesen war. „Du weißt, dass das nicht sein darf. Du darfst unsere Wünsche nicht über die Bedürfnisse eines ganzen Volkes setzen. Gondor braucht seinen König."_

„_Du hast ja Recht. Aber …"_

„_Es gibt kein Aber, Estel. Genieße unsere gemeinsame Zeit. Wir wussten von Anfang an, dass sie begrenzt ist."_

Was für ein Heuchler er doch gewesen war.

Wie grausam er damals mit Estel gesprochen hatte, wo derselbe Gedanke für ihn doch ebenso verführerisch gewesen war wie für den Menschen.

Seit Stunden lag Legolas nun in den noch ein wenig spärlich eingerichteten Gemächern, die dem König von Gondor zustanden … allein. Aragorn war noch immer bei einer Besprechung mit seinen Beratern, um die Vorbereitungen für die Krönung am nächsten Tag zu treffen.

Am nächsten Tag schon …

Das hier war also ihre letzte gemeinsame Nacht bevor Legolas Gondor verlassen würde …

Aragorn wusste noch nichts von diesem Plan, aber er stand bereits fest seit sie sich ineinander verliebt hatten. Die ganze Zeit über hatte Legolas gewusst, dass er aus Aragorns Leben verschwinden musste sobald dieser König war, das hatten sie beide gewusst, und kaum hatten sie sich zum ersten Mal geküsst, hatte Legolas beschlossen, dass er am Abend nach der Krönung gehen würde, um seinem Geliebten nicht im Weg zu stehen. Kein langes Lebewohl, Aragorn würde gar nicht merken, dass er ging. Den Brief, den er ihm hinterlassen wollte, hatte er bereits geschrieben. Eigentlich schon dreimal, denn er hatte ihn nie so hinbekommen, wie er es gern gehabt hätte und noch immer klangen die niedergeschriebenen Worte in seinen Ohren leer und bedeutungslos.

Aber auch wenn er diesen Brief noch hundertmal neu schreiben würde, würde es nicht besser werden. Für so etwas gab es keine Worte, so viel konnte Legolas nach den mehr als 2.500 Jahren seines Lebens sagen.

Er würde seinem Volk nicht in die Unsterblichen Lande folgen, dafür war es für ihn zu spät, dort gab es keinen Frieden mehr für ihn. Stattdessen würde er in Mittelerde verweilen bis Aragorns Leben vorbei war, als ferner Beobachter, jemand, der für den Menschen nur noch eine Erinnerung war, und dann würde er in seine Heimat zurückkehren, nach Eryn Lasgalen, ehemals Düsterwald, und würde unter den Bäumen, die ihn dann keinen Trost mehr spenden würden, sein Leben aushauchen.

Vielleicht würde er Aragorn, seinen Estel, dann wiedersehen und vielleicht, nur vielleicht, vergönnten die Valar ihnen dann, dass sie zusammen waren ohne ständig das Ende ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit vor Augen zu haben.

Diese Hoffnung würde Legolas aufrecht halten, auch wenn sie nicht das einzige war, was dafür sorgen würde, dass der Elb in den kommenden einsamen Jahren nicht zerbrechen würde und durfte.

Er würde nicht vollkommen allein sein.

In ihm wuchs ein neues Leben heran, sein Kind und das von Estel.

Es war ein Schock für ihn gewesen, davon zu erfahren. Nur sehr wenige männliche Elben waren in der Lage, Kinder zu gebären und noch weniger von ihnen fanden es je heraus, wenn sie ihr Leben lang nur mit Frauen schliefen. Seines Wissens nach war das letzte Mal, dass eine Schwangerschaft bei einem männlichen Elb vorgekommen war, über 4.000 Jahre her.

Es war ein Wunder, ein Wunder, das ihm zumindest für die nächsten Jahre Trost spenden würde. Wenn sein Vater, König Thranduil, mit seinem Volk irgendwann nach Valinor segeln würde, würde sein Kind seinen Großvater begleiten … wie sollte er seinen Sohn oder seine Tochter dazu verdammen, den Vater sterben zu sehen und dann allein in Mittelerde zurückzubleiben? Nein, so selbstsüchtig durfte er nicht sein.

Es war selbstsüchtig genug, dass er beschlossen hatte, Aragorn nichts von dem Kind zu erzählen. Aber diese Entscheidung hatte er nicht nur getroffen, weil er sich wünschte, gewissermaßen einen Teil von Aragorn bei sich zu haben, sondern hauptsächlich, weil er wusste, dass der König von Gondor, der ein sowieso schon instabiles Land wiederaufbauen musste, es sich nicht leisten konnte, ein uneheliches Kind als sein eigenes anzuerkennen – und Legolas hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass Aragorn genau das tun würde, etwas anderes würde sein Gewissen gar nicht zulassen. Dafür liebte er ihn, dennoch konnte er es nicht zulassen. Es würde seinem Ruf schaden und das Volk brauchte einen König, zu dem es aufsehen konnte, der eine Königin an seiner Seite hatte, die ihm einen Thronfolger schenkte und viele weitere Kinder. Ein Königspaar, das alles verkörperte, was sie jahrelang entbehrt hatten.

Für ihn war da kein Platz und für sein Kind auch nicht.

Es war nur ein Zufall gewesen, dass er die Schwangerschaft überhaupt bemerkt hatte, solange er noch hier in Gondor war. Ihm war seit einigen Tagen häufig übel gewesen, manchmal sogar schwindelig, und Mithrandir hatte ihn darauf angesprochen, dass er blass war. Der Zauberer hatte schon immer eine gute Beobachtungsgabe besessen. Normalerweise wäre es Estel als allerersten aufgefallen, aber dieser hatte momentan so viel zu tun, dass er natürlich kein Auge dafür hatte. Das konnte Legolas ihm nicht verübeln und im Grunde war er sogar froh darüber.

Mithrandir war derjenige, der dann festgestellt hatte, dass er schwanger war.

Was er darüber denken sollte, hatte er jedoch zuerst nicht gewusst. Die verschiedensten Gefühle waren über ihn hereingebrochen: Freude, Trauer, Angst, Bedauern und Zweifel. Und Schuld. Diese Schuld, dass er Estel sein Kind vorenthalten würde, würde ihn nie wieder loslassen und er würde diese Bürde tragen müssen, ebenso wie die, einen Sterblichen zu lieben und nicht einmal für ein kurzes Menschenleben lang mit ihm zusammen sein zu können. Wenigstens so viel war Lúthien Tinúviel vergönnt gewesen.

Mithrandir hatte seine Gründe verstanden und seinen Wunsch, Stillschweigen zu bewahren, offenbar akzeptiert, was Legolas fast ein wenig gewundert hatte. Nun, vielleicht war es gar nicht so verwunderlich gewesen, schließlich wusste der Zauberer sehr wohl, wo man Prioritäten setzen musste und was das Beste war. Und das Beste für Gondor war nun einmal, dass Legolas und sein ungeborenes Kind aus Estels Leben verschwanden.

Erst jetzt wurde dem Elb bewusst, dass er weinte und er wischte sich hastig die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Wenn Aragorn kam, sollte er ihn nicht so sehen. Er wollte es ihm nicht schwerer machen als es sowieso schon war. Legolas war immerhin alt genug - er sollte sich besser im Griff haben.

Aber wie konnte man sich im Griff haben, wenn man das Gefühl hatte, dass einem das Herz bei lebendigem Leibe herausgerissen wurde? Als würde man einem Teil seiner selbst verlieren?

Langsam glitt seine Hand herab zu seinem noch völlig flachen Bauch und er schloss einen Moment die Augen.

Dann endlich hörte er, wie die Tür öffnete und richtete sich auf als der hochgewachsene Mann den Raum betrat.

Es fiel nur ein wenig Mondlicht durch das Fenster in das Zimmer, aber es reichte seinen scharfen Augen aus, um alles genau sehen zu können. Aragorn wirkte müde, kein Wunder um diese Zeit und bei all den Pflichten, die er nun hatte. Erst einmal würde es auch nicht einfacher werden, bis sich eine gewisse Routine eingespielt hatte. Zu gern hätte Legolas ihn unterstützt, auch er war ein Prinz, auch er wusste, wie Politik funktionierte, er wusste nur allzu gut, wie er einem König helfen konnte. Aber das brachte weder ihm noch Aragorn etwas.

Noch immer schweigend sah er zu, wie dieser seine Robe ablegte.

Es war albern, aber als er dabei in Aragorns Gesicht sah, vermisste er den Dreitagebart, den der Mensch schon getragen hatte seit er sein behütetes Leben in Bruchtal aufgegeben hatte.

Dieser war einem volleren Bart gewichen, was Legolas doch irgendwie missfiel.

Natürlich, es war eine Nebensächlichkeit und der Bart passte besser zu einem König, der doch eine gewisse würde ausstrahlen musste, aber Legolas hatte den Dreitagebart gemocht. Nicht auf Anhieb, dafür später aber umso mehr.

Er hatte das kitzelnde Gefühl geliebt, wenn er den Menschen geküsst hatte oder das leichte Kratzen auf seiner Haut, wenn er seine Wange an die seines Freundes geschmiegt hatte.

Natürlich war das jetzt sowieso nicht mehr von Bedeutung. Er würde Aragorn sowieso nur noch selten sehen und wenn sie sich doch einmal sahen, würde er ihm kaum so nahe kommen, dass er seinen Bart spüren könnte.

Die Roben beiseite legend, kam Aragorn nun zu ihm ins Bett, legte sich lautlos auf die Laken, breitete die Decke über ihnen beiden aus, drehte sich zu Legolas und legte sanft einen Arm um dessen Taille.

„Verzeih. Unsere letzte gemeinsame Nacht und ich komme so spät." Die Worte schienen ihm schwer über die Lippen zu kommen, als wollte er nicht wahrhaben, was er soeben ausgesprochen hatte. Und so war es doch auch. So viele Jahre lang war Legolas stets an seiner Seite gewesen und jetzt, wo er den Thron von Gondor bestieg, würde das alles vorbei sein. Einfach so. Zwar wusste Aragorn nichts von den Plänen seines Geliebten, am nächsten Abend schon aufzubrechen, aber Legolas hatte nie einen Zweifel darüber gelassen, dass er einen klaren Schlussstrich ziehen würde, dass er nicht das Leben einer Affäre führen würde – etwas, das Aragorn auch nie zugelassen hätte. Legolas hatte seine Unsterblichkeit für ihn aufgegeben, es war schlimm genug, dass er das getan hatte, ohne die Möglichkeit zu haben, die Jahre, die ihm blieben, mit seinem Geliebten zu verbringen. Niemals hätte er von dem Elbenprinzen erwartet, auch noch seine Würde wegzuwerfen.

Und Legolas hatte Recht, das Land brauchte Stabilität; es würde so schon ein langer und steiniger Weg sein, es wieder aufzubauen, dem Volk wieder eine Lebensgrundlage zu geben, da brauchte es nicht auch noch einen König, der seinen Geliebten seiner späteren Königin vorzog. Ihr Glück musste für das Wohl Vieler zurückstecken.

Eine sanfte, weiche Hand legte sich auf seine Wange. Er war unter Elben aufgewachsen, er kannte dieses Volk so gut wie er die Menschen kannte, und doch faszinierte es ihn, wie diese Hand, die ein Schwert so sicher und fest führen konnte und unzählige Pfeile abgeschossen hatte, so zart sein konnte.

„Schon gut, Hauptsache, du bist da." Legolas sprach, wie Aragorn selbst vorher auch, Sindarin … so wie sie es immer untereinander getan hatte. Aragorn würde es vermissen, die elbische Sprache zu sprechen, mit der er schließlich aufgewachsen war. Aber die Tage der Elben in Mittelerde waren gezählt, in absehbarer Zeit, vielleicht nicht mehr zu Aragorns Lebzeiten, aber lange war es nicht mehr hin, würde das letzte Schiff nach Westen segeln und in diesen Landen eine Lücke hinterlassen, die sich nie wieder füllen konnte.

Es war seltsam, sie hatten sich wohl beide vorgestellt, dass diese Nacht anders verlaufen würde, dass sie noch einmal miteinander schlafen würden, noch einmal Zärtlichkeiten austauschen würden, so intensiv, dass es für ein ganzes Leben reichen würde … musste.

Aber genau das geschah nicht und doch war diese Nacht so intim, wie wohl keine vorher.

Noch einmal lag Legolas in den Armen des Menschen, den er liebte, sein Kopf ruhte an dessen Brust, lauschte dem leisen Herzschlag … Keiner der beiden schlief in dieser Nacht, aber es geschah auch nicht mehr als dass sie einander festhielten. Worte waren nicht nötig.

Und doch hätte diese Nacht, wenn es nach ihnen gegangen wäre, ewig dauern können.

Schweigend sahen sie zu, wie der Himmel sich aufhellte, sich verfärbte und wie sanfte Pastelltöne ineinander übergingen.

Die Nacht war vorüber. Nur noch wenige Augenblicke und sie würden einander loslassen müssen.

Unwillkürlich erinnerte Legolas sich an die letzten Worte von Aragorns Mutter.

_Onen-i Estel Edain, ú-chebin estel anim. _

Ich gab den Menschen Hoffnung, und behielt keine Hoffnung für mich.

**- TBC –**


End file.
